Grey's Anatomy S6 Finale Repost
by Mediumfan93
Summary: Alternate version of S6 finale. Mainly Calzona


**Alternate version of season six finale. hope you like xx**

"We're on lockdown" said the nurse behind the counter uncertainly.

Arizona saw Callie roll her eyes in disbelief "Oh come on!" she moaned.

Arizona ignored the annoyance clearly signalled on her ex-girlfriend's face and turned to the nurse "This is a joke, right? This is a drill or something?" she wondered, the nurse giving her a blank stare. The room suddenly was filled with the sound of pagers beeping incessently.

Arizona reached for her own, the words 'Lockdown' written on the simple green screen of the pager. "okay, it's no joke" she sighed and signalled for the staff to come over.

"Everyone, Everyone! We're sealing the floor. I don't know why and it doesn't matter why but nobody goes in or out past the double doors" she pointed to them "You check on your own patients then you come back and see if there are any others in the queue. We don't have a lot of hands on deck. And people, do not alarm the makers of the tiny humans...they will eat you alive".

Everyone filed away and Arizona reached for the telephone on the counter, looking up at Callie as she did "I really thought it was a joke" she said, making small conversation.

Callie kept her head down, eyes locked on her phone screen and chuckled, shaking her head "Sick joke".

"Excuse me?" Arizona asked.

"Uh, nothing" Callie quipped.

Arizona frowned and held the phone away from her ear "What? What? You can't be stuck on the same floor as me. That's a hardship for you?"

Callie looked up with a stern look "Uh, yeah. Frankly it is" she said before walking away with her chart, leaving a bewildered Arizona at the reception desk.

Callie could feel the anger rising fast in her as she rifled through the charts on the counter. It was complete chaos. The charts were everywhere, the floor was understaffed to handle all the kids and to top it off she was stuck on the floor with her ex-girlfriend who she right now, couldn't stand to be around.

"Has anyone seen Olivia Kagan's chart?" Callie questioned to any of the nurses and doctors there to listen.

"I need albuterol meds for the athsma kid" she distinctly heard the peds surgeon call out just after.

Another doctor walked out of the room, chart in hand "Time for 18's dose of ceftiaxone. 34 needs his mummy and the kid in 35 won't stop crying" he rattled.

Callie was about to lose her mind. She began rubbing her temples, trying to regain any amount of composure she could muster.

Arizona didn't seem much better than her. She looked pretty run off her feet.

"We have, what, 42 kids? Four doctors and nine nurses? That's not enough" Arizona said heatedly.

"Why don't you put all the kids in the playroom?" Callie suddenly blurted "We don't have enough staff for a whole least they'll all be in one place. We can keep an eye on them all at once"

"You can't put a bunch of sick kids in a playroom with their beds and everything" the male intern spoke.

Arizona raised her hand to stop him "Uh...sure we can. Stable ones can walk and we have wheelchairs, so let's do it. Move" she ordered.

Callie nodded, thankful for no hassle.

"Thanks!" the blonde said happily and smiled at her. Callie refused to meet her "Whatever" she sighed and walked into the hospital room down to the left, behind Arizona.

She was inside the room when she, without thought, decided to turn back and look at Arizona. She had her back to Callie and wasn't at the desk anymore, but had moved to the middle of the hallway which was now empty. The nurses and doctors getting ready to transport patients. Callie wanted to know what Arizona was looking at. Arizona stepped forward.

"Sir, you're not allowed to move around the hospital. We're on lockdown" she informed to a person Callie couldn't see. She froze when all of a sudden she saw the blonde surgeon step back quickly a few paces and raise her hands in surrender.

"S-Sir?" she said with a shaky voice.

Callie felt tense at the attitude overcoming Arizona. What had her so scared?

Arizona stopped just where the desk ended and saw a figure move into sight. A man. He wore a brown suede jacker and had a moustache and grey hair. by his expression Callie could see he was angry.

Callie still was unsure of what was happening but was shocked when the man raised his hand to reveal a black, metal object. A gun. He had a gun, and he was pointing it at Arizona. Callie's heart started to beat furiously, fear overcoming her senses as she saw her girlfriend staring into the barrell of a gun.

Callie moved her head back in and rested it against the wall, her breath shallow and fast. She popped her her head out gingerly again to see the man and Arizona speaking, the words inaudible from her position. She turned to see the nurses looking out just as Callie was doing. She tried to wave their attention and wave to them to go back inside and lock the door if they could. The staff quickly picked up on her signal and slowly shut the doors . Callie closed hers and locked it before running to the window and gently pushing up the blinds so she could see Arizona.

She had a better view of the gunman from here. He hadn't lowered the gun. It was pointing directly at Arizona's chest and Callie could see from her tndpoint that Arizona was now trembling with fear. Her body not moving a muscle from her position in the hallway.

Callie frantically rifled through her pocket for her cell phone and dialled 911.

She waited anxiously for a voice to call back.

"Hello!" she whispered "My name is Doctor Callie Torres, I'm up on Peds and there's a shooter in the hospital"

The voice on the end sounded interested, but as for shock. However, Callie was in no state to notice.

"Doctor Torres, we are aware of your situation . This is why the hospital has been put on lockdown"

"What?" Callie hissed.

"Now I need you to listen to me, okay?" the woman soothed.

Callie felt like punching a wall right now "Yeah!"

"Good. I need you to tell me what you see"

Callie stuttered, trying to find the words. She darted up to the window again. The man and Arizona were still in the exact same positions as before "It's a guy. Older, older, fifties. He has grey hair and a moustache, and he's wearing a brown, suede coat, striped shirt and jeans" Callie explained.

"Good. Now where is the shooter?" the woman continued.

Callie sighed deeply "He-he has a doctor held hostage in the hallway...they're just talking. He's pointing the gun at her" she said desperately.

The woman on the phone was silent for a minute. Callie was afraid she had left the call "Hello!"

"Doctor Torres, I'm still here. What Doctor is being held hostage?"

"Doctor Robbins. Doctor Arizona Robbins, she's head of Peds"

"Okay, Doctor Torres. I need you to stay inside the room you're in and update us if anything else happens. Do not open the door or try to help Doctor Robbins. Do you undertand me?" the woman warned.

Callie grunted a reluctant 'yes' in response. Not really meaning it. Could she stand by and watch Arizona get hurt? If she did?

00000000000000000

00000000000000000

Arizona sighed inwardly as Callie stormed away behind her. Arizona took a moment to regain her thoughts, about to head back to her patients room when she saw movement behind the wooden, double doors. A man was approaching. She stepped into the main lobby and moved forward, stopping a meter or so away. The man was now completely through the doors.

"Sir, you're not allowed to move around the hospital. We're on lockdown" she told him firmly. It was then that she saw the gleaming, metal object in his hands. Unmistakable. He raised the object to her level. In fear she tried to distance herself, moving backwards and raised her hands to show she ment no harm. He advanced a step.

"S-Sir?" she pleaded.

He ignored her and stepped forward again, closing the distance even more. Eventually se stopped moving herself. He would just keep on her and if she moved into the ward more he might try to target someone else. Someone like Callie.

Arizona could help the shaking. It was feat that was now completely encompassing her and the force of the adrenaline coursing through her body.

"Sir?" she tried again "Mr...?" she paused.

"Clark!" Gary Clark" he said impassive. His blue eyes boring into her own.

"Mr Clark! What are you doing?" she asked in the nicest possible tone she could muster.

"I'm looking for someone"

Arizona shuddered "Who are you looking for, Mr Clark?"

"I'm looking for Doctor Sheppard. The Chief of Surgery. He took something from me. My wife!" he exclaimed, growing angrier with every second.

Arizona flinched at the raised voice. She didn't wan't to loose whatever nerve she had left. She realised by the empty, quiet corridor that people or someone had figured out who he was. She hoped that if she kept him talking, the police would catch up to him. She assumed someone would have called the police by now.

"Doctor Sheppard isn't here! There are only children here!"

Mr Clark shook his head. Tears springing to his eyes, guilt written over his face. Horror created by his own hand.

"There are only children here" Arizona repeated only lower, like a dialogue. Her brain whirring with thoughts and memories she was holding onto and reliving in the reality she might die any minute.

Clark looked up at her with a stone cold gaze "Do you know where Doctor Sheppard is?"

Arizona shook her head desperately "Mr Clark, I-"

"Do you know where he is?" he barked, eyes full of anger.

"No-No...I don't" she stammered.

Clark glided over, gun trained on her. She wanted to run, get away. His gaze held only threats, but she stood still, frozen to the spot. The bullets could move faster than her legs.

Clark roughly grabbed her by her lab coat and pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms around her neck and retreating to the double doors. His grip was like a vice, she tried to pry his arms away but he only held tighter.

"You're coming with me and you're going to help me find the Chief" he yelled in her ear.

"Sir?" she choked out, but he wasn't listening as he slammed through the doors leaving a bewildered Callie witnessing this, her face against the glass.

000000000000000000

000000000000000000

Callie could only watch helplessly as her girlfriend was man-handled by the gunman and shoved her out the door, all the while seeing the fearful look on her lover's face.

"No. No. No.."

"I hurt!" she heard a young, female voice whine.

"Doctor Torres!" an older voice joined in.

Callie broke out of her reverie and turned to see the young girl, Ruby on the bed. Pale and sweaty, her hands clutching her abdomen and face contorted in pain.

Callie rushed over and held her hand to Ruby's forehead "Hey!" she said forcefully happy "We are going to get you out of here, and we're going to make you better. I promise!" she soothed the scared child.

"I wan't my mommy!" Ruby yelled.

"I know you do but she'll be back soon and until then I need you to be brave. Can you be brave for me?"

Ruby nodded painfully. Callie whipped out her cell phone again. She had to get Ruby out here before she became severely septic.

0000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

Arizona moved her legs as fast as she could, trying to keep in front and not trip up on Mr Clark's legs as he rushed her forward. The grip on her neck was iron-clad and whenever she tried to pull away he would threaten her with the gun.

Mr Clark was tired of walking around the massive hospital, spitting orders at the peds surgeon to show him the way. She kept quiet and prayed that he wouldn't kill her for her disobediance.

"Please!" she gasped "Mr Clark! This isn't helping anyone. Not your or your wife. You'll just get arrested" she said hoarsely. Without warning Clark flung her into the wall, her head smashing off the wooden cover. She felt a flash of pain wash through her and hot liquid trickle down her face. "Ahh!" she groaned in pain.

Hunched over and clutching the front of her head. She never had time to straighten up when Clark once again pushed her against the wall, her body crushed against it. She felt his breath on the side of her face.

"Don't ever presume to know what will help me. You don't know anything " he whispered dangerously in her ear. Arizona let a sob escape her throat. The fear of his sharp voice and the pain now pounding in her head making her uncontrollably upset. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled close to him. She screamed in agony. The cool metal of the gun reaching her neck. They continued to walk forward in silence.

Arizona too shocked to speak or move just walked beside him. Arizona could feel her vision begin to blur. She probably had a concussion. She became more aware as she suddenly heard a patter od footsteps. Arizona looked up to Clark whose face showed recognition like hers and she panicked. What if he killed someone?

She started to struggled from his grip once again. She hadn't realised before but they were just outside from the catwalk near Derek's office. She didn't recognise the way they had walked. The creaking of a door was heard and Clark, alert and tense walked briskly oward it with Arizona by his side.

She saw the doors. Just through the doors she saw a person, a man she assumed from their height. He was sprinting down the catwalk wearing a blue shirt and black trousers.

Her stomach turned at the realisation that the man was indeed Derek, it had to be. Clark burst through the doors with her and she grunted, she could barely see as the blood cascaded down her face, dripping down her eyelashes. But she could see enough as Derek, hearing the noise turned and frowned as he saw Gary Clark with his arm gripped around Arizona's neck.

"Mr...Mr Clark?" Derek breathed "What are you doing?"

"Mr Clark! Please!" Derek tried to say "I know you're hurt, but-" he said pointing to Arizona.

"I am hurt" Clark cut in "You hurt me when you decided to kill my wife" he finished, raising the gun away from Arizona onto Derek.

Derek gave a fearful look to the gun, his eyes darting from it, to Clark, to Arizona.

0000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

Meredith and Christina were bored and tired of waiting. Meredith was ready to puke due to her happy, but untimely pregnancy. Both of them anxious and worried of the news that a shooter was loose in the hospital. Derek had said he would return for them when it was over, but that was ages ago and they weren't patient enough to wait. Especially not long having spotted and narrowly dodged the shooter through their closet door.

They moved in quick succession from the closet to the lobby, eyes darting to every corner for a sign of the shooter. Meredith looked to the right and Christina, the left. Moving forward Meredith noticed the people at the catwalk. Derek being the first she spotted. He was rooted to the spot, a look of poorly disguised terror written on his face. Seconds later they both saw why. Further down the women saw another two people, one, another doctor, blood covering their face and neck and behind them was a man. An older man who held what was obviously a gun in his right hand. His left hand was entwined in the hair of the other doctor.

Meredith nearly lost it right there "Oh my God. Oh my God" she mumbled as they witnessed the scene, Christina instantly behind her, grippimg her arms to hold her back. They were across from the catwalk and could see the whole thing clearly.

Christina's mouth dropped "Is that Roller Girl?" she whispered.

0000000000000000

0000000000000000

Across from the two younger surgeons the three were still standing silent. Arizona locking fearful eyes with Derek. Derek held his head up "Mr Clark"

"Shut up. No talking" Clark barked. He let go of Arizona's hair and pushed her roughly forward and she stumbled, dizzy, and fell at Derek's feet. Derek quickly pulled her up and held onto her loosely before looking back to Clark.

"You're not the man here" Clark continued "I'm the man. I'm the man"

Clark shook with rage and then raised his eyebrows "I told my wife I would be. I'm the man, and a man looks after his wife. But I didn't. I let you decide that she should die"

Arizona looked to Derek and saw guilt flash over his features. He was realising that Clark came for him.

"But I'm a man now"

0000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000

Meredith by now was freaking, held back only by Christina's surprisingly strong arms. They both edged forward, still hidden. Meredith had her hand on the railing for support and the other hand over her mouth.

Christina didn't know what to do but keep holding onto Meredith, seeing her looking this way as the man across from them threatened the two attendings.

"Stay here" Christina warned her best friend.

000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000

"What kind of hospital is this?" Clark judged "It isn't safe here. Somebody has to protect people from you" he spat, waving the gun at both of them. By now they had taken to standing still, listening to him, it was all they had left.

"-Handing down judgements like you're God"

"Mr Clark" Derek stopped him, waving his hands in the air, a sign of defeat. Clark was in charge.

"No Talking!" the man barked and they both jumped.

Derek swallowed back a mouthful of saliva, the heat rising to his face. He was shaking now, too "Mr Clark, listen to me...I know your loss. I lost my father. When I was a kid. Two guys killed my father for his watch. Right in front of me"

Arizona watched Clarks expression turn sympathetic, only for a moment.

"I didn't become a doctor because I wanted to be God. I became a doctor because I wanted to save lives" Derek said with conviction. Then his expression became soft again "Look at me. Please! Look at me in the eye. I'm a human being. I make mistakes. I'm flawed. We all are"

Arizona looked down at these words. They stung. They were true for everyone and Clark was shaking, but this time he looked like he was ready to break down.

"Today, I think...for you, it's just a mistake. You wan't justice...You wan't somebody to pay"

Clark was shaking now. From a collection of emotions it looked. It showed on his face. Guilt, anger, confusion.

"You're a good man. I can see that in your eyes"

Clark shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Can you see it in mine? Can you?"

Arizona felt relief as she watched Gary Clark move the gun slowly down to his waist and Derek looked at him sincerely.

Arizona saw a flit of a smile pass Derek's face as he glanced at her. She returned her own weary smile, still keeping an eye on Clark.

"Dr Robbins...Dr Sheppard! Thank God you're back!" came the hopeful voice of April Kepner. Arizona and Derek exchanged worried glances. As two human beings Clark could forgive them and move on. Leave them in peace. As surgeons, they were the enemy and murderers who killed his wife.

Arizona saw it all pass in a second. Everything was in slow motion. Derek turned. Mouthing something to Kepner just in time before Clark raised his gun and aimed it at Derek. He turned to face Clark, eyes wide as he stared at the gun. The next thing there was a ear-splitting bang as the gun unloaded a bullet right into Derek's chest, focing him off his feet and onto the hard ground. His face contorted in pain as the bullet pierced his flesh.

Arizona jumped from the noise and the screamed, eyes closed in fright. She waited a moment before opening her eyes only to see that the gun was pointed at her.

"No! Mr-"

She never finished as she felt the white-hot pain of the bullet rip into her chest. Tearing skin and muscle as it embedded itself in her. She never registered her own fall to the ground, too in shock. It was only when her head smashed off the tiled floor and a new pain formed in the back of her head as well as her chest, which now felt tight and constricted as muscles pounded.

Her head snapped bck to see the impartial expression of Kepner's mouth dropped to the floor in shock as she watched herself and Derek flung to the floor by a single bullet each.

Arizona coughed, blood spurting in droplets from her mouth. Her hearing was gone. It was only white noise. She could see Kepner's mouth moving when talking to the shooter, but nothing was coming out.

Arizona dropped her head to the right to see instantly, the dark red pool of blood forming underneath him as he gasped and struggled for air.

Arizona moved her arm weakly to try and reach him, lightly scraping the material of the shirt at his arm "Der-Der...ugh!" she gurgled. She felt her vision start to blur again. She was nearly out cold when she felt something brush her leg and saw a flash of blue.

It was Meredith and Christina as they approached. Meredith kneeled in between her and Derek and quickly put two hands over his chest to stop the flow of blood cascading down. Arizona looked to his face. She thought his eyes were closed, his lips parting slightly.

She snapped her head round when she felt pressure applied to her own chest. The pain searing down. It was Yang who was trying to stop her from bleeding out as well. One hand combing through her hair in a stressful manner.

Christina was looking right at her. Analysing her, trying to speak to her. Arizona coughed as she felt the pressure relieved from her chest and then again as Yang moved her hand to where hers had been. She couldn't hear until she finally heard Meredith's panicked voice break through and she weakly turned to see the resident, crying and rocking back and forward and hands still on Derek's chest.

"Hold on, Okay? Hold on. I love you. Please don't die" she heard her beg.

"Get out of here Meredith before he shoots you too" Derek's hoarse voice called out.

"Do not die. Do you understand?" she screamed through gritted teeth.

Everything was flashing now, shaky and unfocussed and her head fell heavily to the side as she went into unconscious.

00000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000

Christina could hear her own laboured breathing through fear and exhaustion as she ran back to Derek, Arizona and Meredith. She had called the police. They needed help and they needed it now, but from what they had explained they couldn't just waltz in to get them.

She bulldozed the doors and they swung open to see the two unconscious doctors and a distraught looking Meredith in between.

"I called the police" she informed.

"If you die, I die" Meredith yelled to her husband, ignoring her friend.

Christina looked to Derek, he wa awake but barely, Arizona on the other hand...was completely out of it.

Christina felt ready to break down "Mer-Mer-Mer. They're not gonna get here. They're not coming for us, not in time"

"I picked you!" Meredith screamed again, oblivious "I choose you! You don't get to die on me!"

Chrsitina leaned forward "Mer- Derek need surgery, So does Robbins"

"You stay awake!"

"What do we do?"

"You stay awake!"

She hesitated. They had to get out of here. To an OR, now or both surgeons would die. Arizona looked beat to hell before she got shot.

She ran across the catwalk, through the doors and down the hall.

"A wheelchair!" she muttered as she found one and wheeled it back.

She stopped in her tracks. Kepner was there. Against the wall, staring at her blood-soaked shoes, knees huddled to her chest.

She stopped "April. Come on. We're taking Derek and Arizona to the OR" she told the peppy girl. April just stared.

"Teddy, she's in the OR. She can save them. Come on"

April looked up, eyes dazed "I saw on Oprah, or somewhere that if you tell them personal details about yourself, they're less likely to kill you"

"Kepner, get up" Yang snapped "Come on! Conme on!" she said reaching for April's hand and pulling her to her feet. Christina wheeled the chair and April followed dutifully.

000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000

Callie measured the dosage of drugs in the needle before placing it at the access point in Ruby's back. The nurse, Katie, in front had Ruby's hand in hers "Come on! Squeeze my hand tight" she said to the girl. Callie smiled, thankful for the nurses help, for her calm nature or else she woulds have fallen apart long before now. She was Arizona's personal new scrub nurse who had joined from Mercy West and knew a bit about the couple. She had been helping Callie as soon as Arizona had been taken away by the gunman.

Ruby's appendix, not long after had decided to burst and they had quickly devised a plan to operate in the patient room. It was their only choice unless they just watched the girl turn septic before them. The nurse telling Callie that it is what Arizona would do if she were there.

Callie smiled down at Ruby when she caught Katie's expression. Immediately she turned and saw the man. Her heart sank. Arizona wasn't with him and it made her wonder where she was. Had he killed her? Had he left her somewhere bleeding to death and alone?

"They shot me"

Fear struck next. She saw the shoulder wound on his arm and carefully. Slowly, she reached for the bandages and held the other hand up. She walked over to him "Mr-"

"Clark" he said wearily "Gary Clark"

She nodded "Here are some bandages...Press them to the wound. They'll stop the bleeding" she explained, placing them into his hand, right next to the gun.

Behind her Ruby was crying, scared and in pain. Katie was crying too.

"Take them!" she pleaded, shaking "Take them and go"

"Thank you" he said simply and walked out. As he left she went to the door and slammed it shut, locking it and walking straight to Ruby.

_God, where the hell are you, Arizona?_

00000000000000000000

00000000000000000000

"Mer, you prep them!" Arizona heard Christina's voice say.

Arizona heard footsteps. Meredith walking to Derek, the footsteps were distant. Arizona was on one table while Derek was on the other.

"Alright. They've gone to go get Teddy. It'll be okay" Meredith said to Derek.

"I'm not gonna die!" Derek promised his wife. Arizona's heart broke at this. She felt out of place, in the middle of a heartfelt moment between husband and wife.

"Good! 'Cause that would be the worst break up ever" she chuckled and Derek did too. Grunting in pain when his chest hurt.

"I'm sorry" Meredith apologised.

Arizona was alone on the other side, both forgetting she was here with a similar wound. She didn't mind. This could quite possibly be their last moment together. She didn't wan't to ruin it. She was more aware now, the cool OR room making her as alert as she could be.

It was the breeze of the room that made her realise she was crying, could feel the tears dry in on her cheek. She missed Callie. It physically hurt her heart to not be with her. She wanted to know she was okay and safe. She wanted her to hold her in what may very well be her last moments. She wanted to tell her she was sorry, that she loved her and that she had changed her mind. If she lived she would have children with her. Lots of children, two, three, four...ten if Callie wanted.

She didn't hear Meredith walk over "Arizona?" she whispered.

"Hmm" she reponded tiredly.

"Are you okay?" she said bringing a wipe to clean up the blood that still lingered on her face.

Arizona gave her a small smile "As well as I...can be"

"Is there anything you need?"

Arizona shook her head. Meredith turned her head to check on Derek. Arizona frowned.

"Wait...Mer. Could you...tell Callie...I love. Her" Arizona said, her voice wavering.

"You'll tell her yourself" Meredith said, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

"How's Derek?"

"He's doin' good?" Meredith said quickly.

As they were finished the OR door opened and Arizona looked to see Christina, April, Jackson and an anaethesiologist walk through.

"Get them prepped. Me and Jackson will scrub in" Christina said.

""What are y-Are you...doing -?" Arizona struggled to speak.

"We'll operate on Derek _and_ you" Meredith said.

Arizona tried to give a nod of understanding, but Yang was operating on Derek and she didn't mind but that meant that the other residents who had possibly never done a GSW before were operating on her. It still made her queasy. The fact that newbie surgeons were doing a very difficult operation on them both with little to no experience also made her feel uneasy. She just hoped their talent and confidence pulled them through.

Arizona felt the nerves build up in her stomach. Dread a strong feeling she was picking up on. She had a feeling it wasn't over just yet. The shooter was gone...but from the hospital?

00000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000

Callie watched and heard for any sign of the man as she and Katie made their way down the ground floor lobby with Ruby on the gurney they were pushing. The eerie silence that reverbated off the hospital walls made her even more anxious than she had felt all day. They were all merely feet away from the entrance doors, away from the gunman. Cllie was motivated by the thought that Arizona might be outside the hospital doors waiting for her, hopefully having gotten away from the gunman.

She heard Katie laugh in delight as they walked through the doors and were surrounded by police escorting them and the gurney away. They were about to walk when a cop took her by the arm and led her and Katie to the wall.

She looked at him in confusion "I'm sorry" he said "It's orders. Security"

She nodded and held her arms out.

"Torres!"

She looked and saw Mark Sloan runat her and she smiled the first genuine smile she had gave all day.

"Mark!" she said as Mark ran forward and wrapped his arms around her. She felt so happy to see her best friend at this moment. to know he was okay made her feel so much better, it was one less person to worry about.

He pulled back and looked at her "Where were you?"

"Up in Peds"

Mark frowned "Then where is Robbins? he questioned and her face dropped.

"You mean you haven't seen her?" she said, suddenly panic-stricken.

"No, but Torres maybe she's around here somewhere?"

"No. The gunman took her hostage, I was hoping she got away but..." Callie cried.

"She's still in there" Mark sighed.

"Or else?"

Mark shook his head "No! You don't say that unless you saw her get killed. I'll go" he whispered.

"No. I need to see her. I need to find her" Callie said worrying. She turned on her heels and ran back to the entrance.

"No! Torres!" Mark screamed and ran after her, the cops too slow to catch either before they disappeared back into the hospital.

Callie stopped at a wall behind the lobby and freaked when Mark ran into the back of her. He looked pissed off.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

"Where would the others be? There's others still in here right?"

"I think so, I haven't seen Grey or Yang or Sheppard. Hunt went back"

"The OR?" Callie mused.

"Worth a try" Mark nodded and followed Callie to the stairs.

They tiptoed down the stairs, Mark holding her back from running into the corridors and possibly an undesirable run-in. They approached the corridor with the various OR's. They peeked through the windows.

"Torres! OR 3!" Mark said, waving her over. They saw the group assembled in the OR. They rushed through the scrub room, grabbing masks and washing their hands before grabbing sterile gloves.

"Guys!" Mark said as they entered "Oh My God!" he muttered at the sight of Derek and Arizona. Callie didn't even talk before running to Arizona's side.

"Oh My God! Arizona!" Callie said in a hushed voice by her ear "What the hell happened to them?" she looked to the others.

"We were walking through the second floor lobby and heard noises across the way. Derek, Arizona and the shooter were on the catwalk and the guy had a gun to her head" Meredith started.

"Then they were talking and he pushed Arizona away and shot them both in the chest" Christina finished, leaving out April's interrutance at the time for which she gave a curt nod of the head.

"Arizona has some head injuries as well we need to keep an eye on. Bad concussion"

Callie and Mark looked to the others then each other "We'll scrub in and work on blondie, you and Avery can work on Derek" Mark said.

Almost an hour later and everyone was getting weary but still going thanks to the adrenaline, the danger of the situation they assumed was still going as they hadn't heard anything about the shooter.

"We're done here!" Christina sighed, her tone a hint of relief.

"We're almost done too" Mark replied, twisting his hands on a protracter. He and Callie were finding it somewhat more difficult not being heart surgeon fanatics like Christina and that Callie was operating on her girlfriend didn't help. She was being fussy.

"Stop!" they heard. All frightened they turned to see Gary Clark standing in the OR, gun poised and face bitter.

"Stop fixing her!" he said, voice dangerously low.

"Mr Clark" Callie said calmly, however he got mad and pointed the gun at her.

"Hey!" Mark yelled but stepped back when the gun was faced to him.

"They deserve to die! Let them die! Stop operating!" he yelled out of control.

They all flinched, distress shown on their faces.

Clark moved forward towards Arizona and put the gun to her head. Callie let out a sob as she saw the cold, metal graze Arizona's skin. She kept going, operating. She wasn't going to let Arizona die. Mark stood still, trying his best he could to flag someone in communication to distract Clark.

April saw him gesture and taking a deep breath she spoke "Mr Clark? My name is Doctor April Kepner. I was one of the surgeons on your wife's case" she told him.

He looked at her and nodded, remembering "Yes. You were there. You watched them unplug the machines, you didn't do anything"

April gave him the most sympathetic look she could. Holding her hands up and stepping out from between the tables and to the left of Mr Clark, she stopped. He pointed the gun close to her face threateningly. She glanced to see the two women cover themselves over their respective partners in protection.

"Your right" she nodded "I didn't say anything. I thought there was nothing more we could do. There was nothing more we could do. It was an unfortunate incident"

To the right of Clark, Mark had picked up a protractor from the surgical instrument tray and was edging slow and hopefully unnoticed. Ready to swing at the first opportunity.

"An 'unfortunate incident' ?" Clark said outraged "You were so sure that nothing could be done and you just gave up. Gave up my whole life in a day, and now I'm here"

"You didn't have to be. Sir. At any time now the SWAT team is gonna come and they're going to arrest you...for murder"

"I don't care! As long as I finish what I came here to do!" he spat. April saw he was about to turn around and see Mark behind him and try to shoot one or all of them. She acted in a split second.

"No!" she screamed and lunged forward to Mr Clark. Before she could reach him he aimed the gun blindly and shot.

"April!" Jackson yelled. Mark swung the heavy, metal instrument into the back of Clark's head and he dropped instantly to the ground.

Mark, making sure he was out kicked the gun away and Jackson ran to his friends aid. He placed two fingers on her neck and checked for a pulse. Everyone was quiet.

His face relaxed and so did everyone else "She's got a pulse. It's a shoulder hit!" he explained, turning her on her back.

"Thank God that's over! Tie him up or something" Christina said with disdain.

000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000

All there was was white. White, bright light peaking through her eyelids and burning her eyes.

"Li-" she tried to speak but her throat was dry and hoarse. She waited a minute feeling something on her hand.

The pain sunsided in her eyes as they started to water. Soon the sight became clearer and she immediately recognised her surroundings. She was in a hospital. Her hospital?

"Hey there, Blondie" she heard to her right.

She knew that voice. She turned to look. And that face.

"Mark" she said, trying to manage a weak smile. She was happy to know he was okay.

Mark was smiling at her, relieved. Then she remembered.

"Der-Derek!" she said worrying.

Mark put a comforting hand on her arm "He's good. He woke up before you and he was asking about you"

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Callie?"

"Good. She got the kids out safe. She'll be back soon. You woke up the one time she's left in days" Mark joked.

"What happened?" she asked again.

Mark frowned "You don't remember?". She shook her head.

"Well, you did get a pretty bad concussion. Christina said you hit your hard pretty hard off the gound when you got shot. You fell back. Me and Callie did your surgery while Christina and Jackson did Derek's" he explained.

"Okay"

"The shooter showed up in the OR" Mark added. Arizona's eyes widened.

"What-?

"He threatened to shoot us all if we kept operating on you" Mark said with a sarcastic smile.

Arizona's face turned guilty and Mark raised his eyebrows.

"Hey! It's not your fault. He did this. Anyway me and Kepner kicked his ass, he was arrested"

Arizona frowned "Kepner?"

"She distracted him. Kept him talking so one of us could tackle him. She got shot in the shoulder but she should be okay" Mark explained.

"Thanks" Arizona said warmly.

"Your welcome, rest up. Here's your chick" he laughed as Callie entered.

"Hey, your up!" she said gleefully.

"I am" Arizona said, giving her a brilliant smile, tears brimming at her eyes.

Callie moved forward and hugged her close but not enough to hurt her. Whe she seettled back into her seat her face turned extremely apologetic. They stared at one another for a moment. Making the moment last.

"People died-people are dead...I don't wan't to have kids if it means I can't be with you. When he took you today I was-"

"No! No!" Arizona interrupted but flinched, feeling the pain in her chest "We'll have kids. We'll have ten kids. We'll have all kinds of kids cause life's too short, and I always thought that I wasn't cut out to be a mum. But-" she swallowed "You'll be a great mum...you'll be an amazing mum and I love you so much and I can't live without you and our ten kids, and-" Arizona mumbled, cut off by Callie kissing her on the lips.

Arizona gripped Callie's face with her hands and lightly held onto her. Callie's hand was clamped around Arizona's neck, pulling her closer.

"Nice!" came the smug, amused voice of Mark. Both women groaned and pulled back from each other far enough to turn their heads and see Mark joyfully nodding his head up and down.

"Mark!" Callie said through gritted teeth.

He put up his hands "You finish, I'll wait" he said, leaning casually against the wall, the gleeful smile still situated on his face. Callie moved from the bed and walked to Mark, grabbing him by the arm and pushing him out of the door.

He turned his head back "So you've made up then?" he laughed.

"Get lost!" she said grinning and slammed the door shut behind him. She faced Arizona with her back leaning lightly against the door. She saw Arizona grinning as well. Clearly the whole thing was just as amusing.

"He's so annoying! but clearly you don't think he is, you're grinning" Callie exclaimed.

"I can't be mad. Not today, not right now, cause we all could have been dead and that moment wouldn't have happened at all. His annoying, smug attitude reminds me he's still here...and so are you"

Callie's smile turned into a frown "You're right" she agreed. She looked to see Arizona's eyes start to droop. She had just woken up from a major surgery with a life threatening injury, she was exhausted and weak.

Callie walked over and placed a hand on the blonde's head "You need to sleep"

"I'm not tired" Arizona argued.

"Then why are you're eyes closing?" Callie grinned. Arizona pouted.

"I thought so" Callie commented, stroking her girlfriends hair until her eyes were completely shut.

"I love you" she said quietly. She was so happy Arizona would be okay and almost everyone else got out alive. She couldn't hope for the day to end any better as she was sitting by her girlfriend's side.

**The End**


End file.
